Lifting the Mood
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: Things have been seriously depressing at Hogwarts. It's time for a little fun. Just what does Harry have in mind for the denizens of the castle? [yaoi][slash][surprise pairing] Sorry if they're a little OOC.


This takes place after the fifth book in their sixth year, but the events of the sixth book didn't happen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry blinked as he stared around at his fellow students. The mood of Hogwarts had been dreary and depressing as of late. Every other day, owls carrying black letters with news of death came to students. Several students had been carted out of class and hadn't come back after that. 

Harry sighed. What Hogwarts really needed was a good trick he decided. He grinned suddenly as an evil… uhh… I mean… really good idea popped into his head. He rubbed his hands together and cackled insanely, stopping as several first years screamed and ran.

---I'm a line, I'm a line, I'm a line---

Alright, now to get the supplies…

---I'm a line, I'm a line, I'm a line---

McGonagall glanced around staffroom, currently filled with professors waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

Speak of the devil.

"So…" Dumbledore as he swept into the room, "has anyone else noticed that Harry seems to talking to a lot of people he normally doesn't talk to?"

"What does it matter?" Snape asked.

"Perhaps he just wishes to get to know more people," Flitwick suggested.

"A likely story," Snape bit out sarcastically, "But we must wonder, what is he doing?"

"We'll figure it out later, I'm sure," Dumbledore said brightly, "Now, onto other topics…"

---I'm a line, I'm a line, I'm a line---

Harry nodded firmly as he checked off the last item on his list. This was gonna be good…

---I'm a line, I'm a line, I'm a line---

Students quietly talked though dinner, staying off the topic of the war. Harry snickered quietly to himself, earning him an odd look from Hermione.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh sure. Hey, Hermione, you know how I told about me being… you know… and how there's this one guy I like?" Harry inquired, turning to face her.

"Of course. Are you going to act on that, Harry? That's awfully dangerous. We don't know how he'll act in front of everyone. You know how much he cares about his image," warned Hermione.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. Prepare to laugh you're heart out," Harry snickered as he stood up, walking towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Malfoy, has your hair always been like that or did you accidentally pee on it when you were a baby. It's certainly yellow enough," Harry called.

The entire hall fell silent, everyone stared at Harry. Dumbledore blinked in shock

"At least I don't lie just to get attention," sneered Malfoy, rising from his chair and approaching Harry.

"Yeah, because everyone knows the rumors about you sleeping with Parkinson are true".

"At least I'm not a virgin like Saint Potter".

By now Malfoy had come within a foot of Harry. Dumbledore had stood up and was striding towards them.

"Oh wait, sorry, it was Crabbe and Goyle wasn't it?"

"How dare you, you filthy half-blood!" Malfoy reached for his wand.

"So you're not denying it?"

Malfoy pulled his wand out and was about to say a spell when Harry grabbed him by the robes. Harry pulled back a moment later. Malfoy gaped in shock.

"You're hot when you're angry, Draco," Harry grinned.

"You… you just kissed me," he said.

"Well, duh."

Draco continued to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Just-Kissed-Draco-Malfoy.

"Hey, Seamus, did you get that on camera?" Harry called out.

"You bet I did, Harry. Just brilliant, mate," Seamus yelled back.

"You got that on camera?!" Draco squeaked.

"Turn the music on, Ron, its party-time everyone!" Harry shouted out.

Ron flipped the switch on the boombox Harry had managed to procure. Livin' La Vida Loca from Shrek 2 started playing. All the muggleborns started laughing, and stood up.

"Harry, this… was just to lighten the atmosphere wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, most of it."

Draco was still standing next to Harry, seemingly in shock.

"Most of it?"

"I kissed Draco because I wanted to," Harry replied.

Dumbledore grinned and walked back through the crowds of dancing students towards the staff table.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Draco asked softly.

Harry turned back to him.

"Yeah… well, you see, I've liked you for awhile now. This seemed like a good time to… um… show you or tell you, whatever, about it," Harry answered.

"Well, if that's the case, will you go out with me, Harry?"

"Sure! Now, let's join the party!"

The mood at Hogwarts was certainly brighter after that day.

* * *

Cookies for people who reviewed. I'm serious, I will send you a picture of a cookie if you review.

Oh the joys of being bored. I probably should have been working on the next chapter of Recipe for Disaster but this little bunny popped into my head. Squees for everyone who read this far!

And since I often have issues with finding inspiration to write stories. Give me a theme, a fandom, and a pairing, and I'll write it (probably) and post it! For more info check my profile and remember: I can't write for every fandom.


End file.
